bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bleach Nagareboshi - Shinkūmyō Uprising
Bleach Nagareboshi - Shinkūmyō Uprising (ブリーチシューティングスター空の存在蜂起, lit. Bleach Shooting Star - Empty Existance Uprising) is an arc in Bleach Nagareboshi. As Seireitou and his friends retrieve the last of the Zanpakuto spirits, Amakuni's defeat looks eminent. However, before Suneku and the Gotei 13 are able to silence Amakuni once and for all, a mysterious being known by the name Ryuunaku arrives in Soul Society. He protects Amakuni from their attacks, and swiftly takes down 3 Gotei 13 Captains at once. Forcing Seireitou into the mix, Ryuunaku makes little work of Seireitou. Easily defeating the great General Kawahiru, and then taking his leave. Leaving the Gotei 13 in chaos, Seireitou declares to discover who this person is and who else is hiding in the shadows. This is where our story begins, as the true tale finally begins. Seireitou will delve deeper into who is truly is, and who he once was. Many friends will be lost, and many will be gained, as Bleach Shooting Star states the truth of the man known as Seireitou Kawahiru. Arcs for this Series Part I: Concealed Evil 1. For Whom the Bell Tolls :Following the Aftermath of Seireitou vs Ryuunaku, he plans to give chase. However, his plans take a detour... 2. I Won't Die :Seireitou repriminds who the Gotei 13 is dealing with, and demands he be allowed to give chase by himself. However, Ryan soon arrives with his own plan in mind... 3. On the Palm of an Arrogant Shinigami :As Seireitou takes the night off in the Human world, he begins to think of what to do ith this new threat. However, a mysterious woman soon finds her way to Seireitou... 4. Spit On Your Own King :Seireirou and Ryuunaku rumble in the skies of Karakura. Will Seireitou fall like before?! 5. Spit On Your Own King 2 :Seireitou releases Bankai, and continues to face Ryuunaku, who finds no need to release. Can Seireitou win?! 6. Spit On Your Own King 3 :Even after hollowfying, Seireitou continues to crash into the streets below. With a desparte gasp, he begins to send Ceros wildly at Ryuunaku, which is doing little good. Shiori can do nothing but watch, or can she...? 7. The Chained Blade's Call :Ryuunaku and Hakudoshi return to their Master, Kariudo. Exactly what is he planning?! 8. The Call from Within :Sanagi's presence within Seireitou is growing stronger, and the mental torment has finally reached it's breaking point. Seireitou knows he can no longer conceal his evil, and a new being enters Seireitou's mind with an offer... 9. I Can't Fight Back :Understanding this, Seireitou leaves the following morning, and heads for Kariudo and the Shinkumyo. However, Ryan catches something amiss with the reishi balace of Karakura... 10. Giving Chase :Taking a group of 3 Suneku members, Ryan heads off after Seireitou. However, Kariudo also sends off 3 Arrancar after Ryan's group to halt their progress towards Seireitou... 11. The Fallen Angel Rises :As they continue their chase, Reiunken hangs back to halt one of the Arrancar attackers. A fight ensues, between Vizard and Arrancar. 12. As The Shadows Sing :Ryan leaves behind Sakura and Asaka to fight the remaining arrancars. As this occurs, he gives one final rush for it, as he corners Seireitou...